


Kageyama, Alone.

by Pansys_goth_gf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, Hospice mentioned, Hot Chocolate, Hot Springs & Onsen, KageHina kinda?, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama learns to love himself, Kageyama's parents aren't great, M/M, Mostly just Kageyama tho, but only breifley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansys_goth_gf/pseuds/Pansys_goth_gf
Summary: Kageyama has no plans for Christmas, so he learns to be happy alone instead.Or, my friend meant to type KageHina but wrote Kageyama instead so I made this.





	Kageyama, Alone.

Kageyama, Alone.

Kageyama wasn’t sad, per say. More disappointed than anything. He was hoping his parents would be home for Christmas, or even decent enough to pay for his train ticket to visit his grandparent but no. If Kageyama couldn’t pay for his own ticket at this age, he would have to stay home.  
Perhaps if he wasn’t so stubborn, he’d ask if anyone on the team would let him stay. Then again, they all had plans.  
Tanaka and his sister were visiting their Dad in the hospice, Suga; Daichi and Asahi had a third years only trip with the other Volleyball teams and their managers, Nishinoya had a huge family Christmas in Okinawa, the Itas were all doing whatever the hell they do, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were introducing the other to their parents. Even Hinata was busy, taking his little sister around to parades and the like.  
That left Kageyama alone in Miyagi, with enough money to last him until his parents came home and a volley ball with a bow on top. What is a 16-year-old to do with that?   
_____________________________________________________________________________

Homemade hot chocolate was one of the simple pleasures in Kageyama’s life. Two table spoons of Cocoa powder and a ton of sugar, not to mention the marshmallows on top. He took it with his mackerel (his cousin Haru taught him how to cook it a few years ago) and some rice. Then, he went to a bath house.  
Kageyama wasn’t the sort of guy who enjoyed public bath house, in fact he hated them. A big room filled with naked middle-aged men sharing bath water. However, on Christmas Eve there was no one there. No one but a half-asleep attendant who smiled kindly before handing him a towel and turning back to her Manga. Then he spent an hour simply being. Existing in the comfort of solitude, and allowing his senses to go numb.   
Heat.  
Wet.  
Alone.  
Happy.  
After his bath Kageyama stretched out on the couch in his living room. When his parents were away (which seemed to be most days now) he would sleep in the living room, old volleyball games playing quietly in the background.  
On Christmas Eve, he wrapped himself up in every blanket he could find. He took a bowl of oranges and placed them next to his couch nest. Then he turned on Spirited Away. He lounged, enjoying the movie before brushing his teeth, turning on an old Little Giant match and drifting off to the sound of squeaky sneakers and balls hitting skin.  
Kageyama woke up to his phone buzzing as though it were an exited child. “Hinata Shouyou, requests to facetime!” the phone would say, if it were capable of speech.  
Kageyama answered, almost screaming when he saw a single brown eye take over his whole phone screen. “Tobio Nii-San! It’s time for Christmas!”  
Kageyama laughed as the small girl pulled away from the camera, showing the striking similarities to her older brother. “It’s Natsu by the way. Case you forgot.”  
Three loud thumps sounded in the background as Hinata bounded into the screen, screaming the whole way. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” he yelled to the phone. “Natsu didn’t understand that you weren’t coming over for Christmas.”  
Kageyama smiled at Hinata through the phone, which seemed to disturb the red-head. “I don’t mind. Its nice to see someone on Christmas morning.”  
Hinata went pale, Natsu still blabbering away in the background. “Well you’ll see your parents when they wake up won’t you?”  
Kageyama shook his head and explained his situation to the small boy on the phone. Sometimes he couldn’t believe they were the same age.   
Hinata turned a beet red as Kageyama told his story. “Dumbass! I’m on my way to get you,” Hinata’s camera shook as he began to run. “Mum Kageyama is coming over for Christmas we have to get him right now! No, I won’t wait its important!”  
The connection dropped, but twenty minuets later the Hinata’s were banging on his door and he was whisked off to their home. The Hinata’s house was loud and bright and he called Hinata Shouyou and everyone called him Tobio. There, he was overfed and Hinata’s dad told stories about the crazy kids he taught at University (Kageyama would never understand how such a smart guy could spawn such a dumbass).  
Hinata and Kageyama exchanged gifts (Hinata gave him a milk carton pencil case, he gave Hinata a handmade “Little Giant Fanclub” t-shirt). Then they watched as Natsu sang and danced and jumped about. They sat together, saying nothing and letting Christmas envelope them. Not alone, Kageyama was happy.  
Kageyama was never really alone these days anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this fic, its just a short one for some festive vibes. If you were wondering, the hot chocolate recipe I had in mind while writing this is the "YSAC" one (I highly recommend it!) Happy Holidays to you and yours!


End file.
